Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers provide location information. A personal navigation device (PND) may use a GPS receiver to provide additional location information, for example, a PND may provide detailed maps depicting a user's location as well as longitude and latitude information. Recently, PNDs have been developed that also provide routing information from a current location to a desired destination. These devices typically use a street level map and a visual or audio guide instructing a user to turn right or turn left at street intersections to direct them to their desired destination.
Some personal navigation devices have been developed that respond to road or traffic conditions to determine a route to a destination, but these devices receive their data from a single source that is not related to one or more of their destinations. Further, current personal navigation devices responsive to traffic or road conditions only adjust routing information to a destination, and not through a sequence of locations.